


Subtleties

by Paradise_Found



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Hidden meanings, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: A really short story of Barba and Carisi together. This is after season 17, episode 9 “Depravity Standard”. Warning: there is no smut, just the 2 characters and their own nuances.





	

Carisi can feel the burn in his eyes, words on the screen start to blur together and he’s finding it hard to keep his eyes open before fatigue forces them shut. With one defeated sigh he closes his laptop and takes his coat hanging on the back of his chair before noticing the ADA striding into the squad room. 

 

“Counselor, working late again?” Carisi asks the ADA as he gathers his wallet and badge, trying not to stare too awkwardly long at the ADA who still manages to look good at the end of his work day.

 

“Just dropping off a case file for Liv. I’m gonna be in meetings all morning tomorrow so I thought I’d do this on my way home.” The ADA lets himself into Lieutenant Benson’s office and casually flops the case file on top of the Lieutenant's desk.

 

“Good timing, I’m just about to head out myself.” Dizzy with the thought of catching him alone, Detective Carisi looms over the entrance of the Lieutenant's office, waiting for ADA Barba to finish what he came to do.

 

“The Hodda case is over, you don’t have to shadow me anymore.” Barba shoots him a look and quickly averts his gaze. The two men walk over to the elevator in silence as Carisi thinks of something persuasive to say.

 

“I know it’s over, but there’s nothing wrong with a little...companionship.” Carisi leans over to press the elevator button. He catches Barba’s attention and makes the ADA fidget uncomfortably in his tailored suit as Carisi waits for a comment.

 

“Right. I misunderstood. Long day.” Barba says with a sigh. 

 

“I get it.” Detective Carisi gives a reassuring smile to ADA Barba. The elevator dings and the two men walk in simultaneously. The air gets a little denser as the small elevator closes and encases the two men inside.

 

Carisi shuffles his long legs beside the stoic ADA and gathers his audacity to probe a little further. “So won’t someone be worried that you work this late all the time?” The detective direct his eyes to the ADA. 

 

“There is no one.” Barba says while looking at his own reflection in the closed elevator door. The doors release its hold on the two men. Carisi matches his pace with Barba as they walk out of the precinct together.

 

“Is there someone staying up for you?” Barba asks with what seems like slight trepidation. The usually quick worded ADA slows each vowel as he questions the detective, allowing each sound to trail off his tongue.

 

The two men walk into the crisp night air. The lights outside are just as bright as inside the precinct. Carisi grins, his dimples draped in shadow as he answer the ADA’s question. “Does the homeless guy by the station I get off at count?"

 

Barba chuckles. His green eyes spark in response to the detective’s answer. The ADA waves his arm in the air to hail a taxi.

 

“Hey Counselor, I just really wanted to thank you again for letting me shadow. I learned a lot.” Carisi beams a smile at Barba as a taxi pulls up to the curb.

 

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but, you have potential Carisi.” Barba says as he opens the taxi door. The ADA smiles at the man he’s paying compliments to, unable to suppress how much the detective has impressed him. 

 

“Thanks Barba.” Carisi’s smile stays on his face and gets deeper and bigger as he realizes that for Barba to compliment him, he must’ve done something right.

 

“Goodnight Detective.” Barba gets into the waiting taxi and looks at the grinning detective standing on the street as the taxi drives off. Carisi watches the diminishing taxi as it enters into the web of streetlights. He turns to walk in the direction of the subway station, he drapes his jacket over this shoulder and chuckles at himself in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to develop a deeper sense of Carisi's character while trying to stay true to canon. All of my stories regarding the pair are connected together, no one offs unless specified. Thanks for reading!


End file.
